Glitter in your hair - Last Friday Night
by januarylove
Summary: When Katie Bell, the ambitious Gryffindor chaser, wakes up one morning with a huge hangover, she might try to ignore and forget what happend, but a certain boy is eager to remind her... Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey everyone! So, this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you like it. There will be more chapters published if anyone seems to be interested in this story. As the title might suggest :P, it is kind of inspired by Katy Perry's song "Last Friday Night". English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so please excuse my mistakes. I would love to hear what you think, please review! 3 (Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way)_

Nothing is nicer than waking up because of some annoying people knocking on your door. Knock knock. My head was pounding and I didn't even consider getting up. Knock knock. "Go away." I mumbled into the pillow, but the knocking didn't stop. "GO AWAY!" this time I screamed. The person behind the door laughed for a moment and then said "Player!" and left. Player? What was that supposed to mean in this context? I sat up in confusion. Suddenly I noticed that something was wrong. This was not my bed I was lying in, neither was this my room. I looked around. The room, which was for some strange reason showered with glitter, was quite big for a Hogwarts dorm, and the bed I was in seemed to be the only one in it. Though I wasn't the only one in the bed, I realized all of a sudden, when a definitly male arm reached out from under the black silk blanket next to me, embracing my waist, which was, as a matter of fact, naked. Actually, almost every part of my body was in this condition, all I was wearing was my underwear. What had happend last night? I couldn't remember at all, and it was unpleasant to try because of the incessantly pounding in my head. The hand on my waist lazily started to draw imaginary circles with its fingers, causing me to shiver. I wanted to know so badly who this boy was, but I was way too scared to risk a look. Watching the fingers comforting my skin, I slowly began to realize the situation. I, Katie Bell, just woke up in a strange bed, next to a yet unrevealed person, hungover, naked... the conclusion kicked in my still not really properly working brain and I abruptly jumped out of the bed. I had sex with this guy! Not that I was a virgin before, god no, but I had never been a one-night-stand, casual sex type of person.

I started scanning the room for my cloths to escape as fast as I could, but couldn't find them anywhere. Recapulating what I was searching for, I remembered that yesterday was the day of the winter ball. After the official dance at the Great Hall, Angelina, Alicia and I went to the party Fred and George were hosting. So, I was probably bored watching Alicia and Angie flirting with their boyfriends and got drunk (I still smelled like an entire mini bar) and decided to make a move on another Gryffindor. This is how it must have happend, although the room didn't look at all like I imagined the Gryffindor boys' dorms to be like. I finally spotted my dress underneath a little coffee table, but grabbing it, I had to notice that it was completly ruined. Not only was my favourite dress, strapless and with black lace, covered with several smelly alcoholics and chocolate, but also was it totally ripped. "Shit", blurted it out of me. What was I supposed to do now? "Where are you going, Kats?" asked the boy, of whom I still couldn't see anything but the back. "Ehm..." I panicked. Why did he know my name while I didn't recognize him, not his well formed back, not his actually quite sexy voice? "Just to the bathroom." I turned around and faced two doors. After quickly steping through the left one, I found myself not in a bathroom, but in a huge closet, filled with expensive and exclusive looking cloths. I grabbed hastily a random shirt and entered the other room, which was thankfully the one I was searching for. The wall-filling mirror exposed unmercifully my hungover look. My dark brown hair was a mess, the attempts to rearrange it were pointless, left-overs of make-up were smeared all over my face. I let the water flow over my face and arms for a few moments, before putting on the shirt. It was big enough to hide almost half of my thighs. Checking that in the giant mirror, I suddenly noticed the emblem on the shirt and froze. No, that was just not possible. Probably my head was still confused thanks to the amount of last night's alcohol. For a second, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. I must have been mistaking. But when I risked a second look, it was still there. The snake on the green background. The emblem of Slytherin.

I had to sit down on the floor. So, I slept with a Slytherin. A Slytherin. Knowing that fact, I suddenly knew who it was. Tall, black, handsome, and extremely arrogant... Blaise Zabini. No, no, no. That was bad news. I actually did it with Hogwart's biggest womanizer. How did I loose all my self-respect? Yeah, right, alcohol is the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

As noiselessly as possible I tried to pass through the room, not wanting any awkward conversation to happen. But when I almost reached the exit door, Blaise sat up in his bed and smirked at me, his eyes wandering over my body. His bare chest was partially covered with the same gold glitter that was distributed everywhere in the room. "Ehm... I gotta go." I opened the door to make a quick escape. "See you, Kitty-Kat. And turn left at the next corner, believe me, you seriously don't wanna go right." said Blaise. I was already halfway through the door, but stepped back in. "Don't you dare to give me any nicknames, Zabini! And don't tell me what to do, I'm not a baby!" I hated men that tried to make me feel inferior. Plus, he was a Slytherin. A fucking Slytherin. "Whatever, K, but you seemed to like it last night." He laughed and lay back into the silk sheets. I wanted to respond something to show him my anger, but instead, I just decided to leave. He wasn't worth arguing.

The hallway was dark and freezing cold. Right, this was the dungeon. I arrived at a corner and remembered what this Blaise-Bastard said. Looking to the right, I saw the corridor merge into something that looked like a common room, from where multiple voices reached me. I quickly decided to follow Blaise's instructions, although I didn't want to.

I finally found my way home to the Gryffindor tower. Fortunately, there was no one in the common room or my dorm, so I didn't need to explain anything to anyone. A painfully embarrassing walk of shame was the last thing I needed right now. All I wanted was to take a long hot shower and have a giant breakfast afterwards, I was starving. But when I caught sight of the Holyhead Harpies-alarm clock on Alicia's nightstand, I realized that breakfast time was over in about 20 minutes, therefore I changed the plan. Food first, than shower. I put on a big, comfortable sweater and jeans, wearing my hair up in a ponytail as usual, and rushed down to the Great Hall.

Alicia, Angelina, George and Fred were sitting at the Gryffindor table. I sat down beside them, filling my plate with tons of bacon, eggs, baked beans and toast and started eating. "Seriously, Katie, how can you always eat that much?" asked Angelina, who was just sipping on a cup of coffee. "That's just what I was thinking about, Angie-babe. She is so tiny, but eats more than everyone I know, including Won-Won." Fred added. I expected a different discussing topic, concerning my nightly activities maybe, but wasn't unhappy with the lack of attention. This way, I could focus on shovelling food into my mouth and wouldn't have to explain something, that wasn't even explicable to me. "By the way, we are sorry that we left you alone at the party last night. Angelina went searching for you later, but we figured you were already in bed." Alicia apologized. A little bit of my memories came back, I remembered how George with Alicia and Fred with Angelina escaped the crowd, heading towards the Astronomy Tower for some, uhm, privacy. As always, they didn't care what I was doing. Since my four best friends were in relationships with each other, I often felt like the fifth wheel. However, it was good to see that they didn't know about Zabini and me. Goth, it even felt wrong to think that. _Zabini and me. _"Oh, Katie, you have some glitter in your hair." Angelina giggled, "Ah, did I tell you guys what Harry told me earlier? He told me, that Hagrid told him, that there was supposed to be a shower of glitter at midnight, that would have been sooo beautiful, wouldn't it? But obviously, there wasn't any yesterday. Guess what happened? Someone stole all the glitter from Hagrid's cabin! I could assure Harry, that this time, it wasn't a prank by the infamous Weasley twins." Everyone laughed, except me. Zabini stole it. Why would anyone steal glitter? Right, it was Zabini, a Slytherin, they are not logical, just evil. Evil, evil persons that get you drunk and make you have sex with them. I suddenly lost my appetite, something, that didn't happen very often.

"Hey sexy, you still eating that or can I have some?" asked Blaise, who sat down next to me out of a sudden. Angelina, Alicia and the twins froze in their conversation and turned their heads towards Blaise, who then started to serve himself with my bacon. After one minute of pure confussion, George asked: "What do you want, Zabini?" Blaise smirked. "Looks like I'm eating some delicious bacon, doesn't it?" With a slow movement, he placed his hand on my thigh and caressed it gently, working his way upwards. Thank God the others didn't see what Zabini was doing. Hopefully, this would be over any second and he would leave to go back to his own table. It is not like he would want to be seen hanging out with some Gryffindors. Just wait, I told myself, keep calm, don't make an embarrassing scene, pretend like you don't notice and especially don't care about him. Although I really just wanted to slash his pretty face with my fork.

The others were still in some kind of shock condition, starring at the Slytherin that dared to disturb the relatively quiet state of disregard between the houses. "Guys, your pancakes are getting cold" Zabini commented to them, his voice again dripping with sarcasm. His hand almost arrived at the top of my leg now, turning towards the inside of my thighs, getting seriously too intimate. That was too much, I could no longer stay silent. "Blaise! Get your…" I started, but he cut me off by pushing his lips onto mine. Then, he rose up from the table in one elegant and quick movement and left, a self-confident smirk on his lips.


End file.
